millenia_hyper_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15
The production of the 15:th chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure started on the 27:th of November and was compleated on the 28:th of November 2013. The chapter As Lydia Prower, Sandvich33 and Minccino went to find another portal that could travel between dimensions. PewDiePie, Lizard and Aya Drevis went straight to the temple Cerberus used to guard to find Buried Alive. But there was a small problem: they had no idea where the temple was, they were given directions from Buried Alive towards “Heavens Gateway”, but how could they know if they went in the right direction now. When they are now walking in the opposite direction of where they went previously. So they constantly got lost in the ravine. This gave MissingNo more time to think up a plan, which it really liked, since it was stalking the three heroes ever since they split up with Lydia, Sandvich33 and Minccino. The three of them just kept walking and they slowly started to recognise some landmarks that they passed by as they walked to “Heavens Gateway”, so that gave them some more hope. But after a walking for some more, PewDiePie collapsed on the ground. Aya Drevis ran up to PewDiePie and checked his health. Then she called up to Lizard to get his opinion of the situation. - This is not good, said Lizard and picked up PewDiePie and laid him on his shoulder! We need to find a medical centre immediately! The two friends ran as fast as they could away from the place to find a medical centre as fast they could. MissingNo saw the whole situation and loved it beyond the stars. - So you want a medical centre, in the “Negativy-Verse”, asked MissingNo? You fools… but since I am such a nice glitch! I shall give you a medical centre… Then MissingNo flew away like a rocket and landed pretty close to a place where the ravine connects to the main ground level. The explosion that MissingNo’s impact created a medical centre and several medical shops. Then it just waited, for Lizard and the others to arrive. The three heroes kept walking and walking, and slowly Lizard started to collapse as well. Aya saw it and called for help, but all she could hear through the ravine was the echo of her own voice. But then she tried to keep walking to find help, but then she collapsed as well. Their life-energy slowly started to fly away from their bodies as they used their remaining power to think that they should have joined Lydia’s crew instead. But what exactly made PewDiePie, Lizard and Aya Drevis collapse? A strange shadow rose from the ground and covered the three bodies. The shadow then dragged the three bodies into the ground and disappeared. The only thing that could be heard through the ravine after the three bodies were gone was an evil sounding laughter. After a long period of time, Aya Drevis woke up and looked around. She felt that she was chained on a wall, she then saw that Lizard and PewDiePie were chained to her left and right respectably. Where they dead? Not really, since almost right after Aya noticed her friends they woke up and saw that has happened to them. Then they heard an evil laughter and a shadow figure appeared in front of them, the shadow figure then created a physical form that resembled a dragon. The shadow dragon looked at the three characters and laughed at them. - So, started the dragon. You seem to be unable to learn your lesson! - What are you and what do you want, asked Lizard? - Don’t tell me that have forgotten who I am, said the dragon. I am Shenron the shadow dragon. I want to tell you that you should not have used the “Heavens Gateway” for such a shellfish reason! - What do you mean “selfish”, asked PewDiePie? Rosa was sent by her parents to bring the “Rift Spectre” to “Heavens Gateway” so they could be revived. How is that even slightly selfish? - “Heavens Gateway” is much more than a portal between the moral world and heaven, said Shenron. It is the most powerful and only portal in the whole “Negativy-Verse” that still exists. Creepy Red has destroyed all the other portals several years ago so that nothing could escape this realm. That includes me and all the other shadow dragons. - But if “Heavens Gateway” is the only portal left, started Lizard? Then Lydia and the others search for another portal is a lost cause! - Yes it is, said Shenron. But I cannot allow you to escape, because I know what you want. You want to kill Buried Alive, and possibly me as well because we lead you to Sonic.EXE! But instead of killing you, I will let you stay here in my world with the guilt of having killed three of your best friends. They are likely to be destroyed by Machinedramon right about now! Muhahaha! PewDiePie felt guilty that their friends could have been killed because of his absolutely idiotic idea to make the team split up into two separate parties. Lizard told PewDiePie to not feel guilty, because it was not his fault. It was all three of them who did this horrible mistake and now they had to pay the price for their idiocy. In the meantime: Lydia Prower, Sandvich33, Minccino and Jimmy stood face to face with Machinedramon. The giant Digimon charged up its two enormous cannon and prepared to fire at the four friends. Lydia and Sandvich33 hugged each other, since was probably their last hug they would have. Minccino cried and remembered the times it and Rosa had together, when they played and trained together to become powerful protectors of Earth. Just like Rosa’s parents. Jimmy also thought about Rosa, but he felt regret that he slapped her across the face when she answered Buried Alive’s riddle correctly. Then he remembered his family, he thought about Yumi and dear little Yummy. But then he could not wait any longer. - JUST FIRE ALREADY, shouted Jimmy at Machinedramon in agony! Machinedramon looked at the four people and held its shot. Then it fired its shots, but these shots actually hit the wall behind the four characters. Did Machinedramon miss them? There was no answer, because then the giant robot walked towards the group and tried to step on them. The four heroes avoided the attack and tried to attack it; Lydia attacked with her hammer, Sandvich33 used his Wii Remote to move Machinedramon’s limbs around and Jimmy used all types of monkey capturing items. Minccino was the only one who did not fight, because it was way too scared of Machinedramon. The enormous machine continued to attack the three people by breathing fire from its mouth and swinging its arms around. It really had the upper hand due to its size. After knocking all three into the same place Minccino was hiding, it fired a gas at them to paralyze them and then charged up another Giga Cannon. - Is this the moment when one of us comes with a brilliant idea, asked Jimmy? - I am not sure Jimmy, said Lydia. This time, I think we are done for! - This shall be a lesson that you should not try to fight me, said Machinedramon and prepared its cannons. Farewell… Machinedramon was ready to fire, but then the energy that the cannons were preparing somehow retreated and the cannons entered a cool-down mode instead. Machinedramon noticed the flaw in its programming and stomped the floor so hard that the four characters bounced two meters upwards and then landed on the floor quite hard. - BLASTED CANNONS, roared Machinedramon! Why did the White Knight have to limit them like this? I guess I have to destroy you with my “Catastrophe Day”! - I am sorry brother, said Sandvich33. Can you forgive me? - I am surely going to love this, said Machinedramon and pulled its drill-like right arm backwards. Love? But then Machinedramon stopped and moved its right arm away. It looked at the four people and sat down on the floor. It took deep breaths like it was actually crying. The four prisoners looked at it and wondered what was wrong. - I can’t do it; said Machinedramon is a dark but saddened voice. I just cannot do it! If I follow the White Knight’s orders and kill you, I would be alone again. - The White Knight, asked Sandvich33? Who is that? - He is my grand master and the one who told me to destroy everyone who Polly Police bring to this “thing”, said Machinedramon. I think I have been trapped in this cell for several years now, and after this entire wait you arrive and I have to destroy you! Even if Machinedramon could not show any emotions, the four heroes still understood that it was really sad. Minccino went up to it and cuddled Machinedramon’s giant foot. Machinedramon looked at Minccino and said that it was the first time something this small would voluntarily come close to it and show kindness to it. Sandvich33 showed his respect by removing his hat and sunglasses. - Listen buddy, said Sandvich33. When we get out of here, we will help you having your revenge against this White Knight. Right? - Yes we will, said Jimmy! If he is working with the Creepypasta, then he is our enemy as much as he/she is yours! - Thank you for your kindness, said Machinedramon. I already feel better. But the White Knight does not work for the Creepypasta Empire. - What do you mean, asked Lydia? - I don’t know so much about this whole thing, but if my knowledge is correct. It is actually the other way around… The four friends grasped at what Machinedramon just said. Was there someone much worse than Creepy Red and his Empire? But they did not have time to think about it, because a portal opened and Pinkie Pie flew into the cell. She recovered from hitting the wall and looked at the five characters that were already in the cell. She became really happy and ran towards Lydia to give her a hug. But then Pinkie became sad again and remembered that the reason they were all in here, was because of her own recklessness. She did break the fourth wall so hard that she forced the actual Aranryanchampion to change chapter 12. But Lydia forgave by giving her another hug. Then Machinedramon hugged all five of them at once, to show that even a giant mechanical Digimon like itself can show kindness. - What do we have here, said Machinedramon? Isn’t it the element of laughter? - That’s right, said Pinkie and jumped up on Machinedramon’s nose and danced for him. I am Pinkie Pie, but what are you… oh wait, you are a “something” and something is my favourite! Huh, everything okay? - I am sorry that I scared you to death when I said that this was your doom, said Machinedramon in a quiet voice while looking at Lydia and her friends. - It is okay, said Pinkie. I saw the whole thing through my Pinkie Sense and I understand your regret for these actions. Not everypony is perfect; I have done some stupid mistakes as well. For example, when I tortured Cranky Doodle Donkey and freaked over a meaningless promise. Anyways, let’s get out of here! - I am sorry Pinkie, but we cannot escape this intergalactic cell, said Machinedramon. Not even an overloaded blast from my Giga Cannon would even scratch it. - Oh, said Pinkie Pie and felt like an idiot. Meanwhile in Shenron’s dungeon PewDiePie, Lizard and Aya Drevis were still hanging on the wall. But then Shenron came back and released the prisoners. He put them next to a table and created shadow figures that were placed on the same table. - Allow me so give your guys an update, said Shenron. I have just heard that your friends are still alive and well. - Are you serious, asked PewDiePie loudly? - I am serious, said Shenron. I can also confirm that Pinkie Pie was forgiven for breaking the fourth wall too hard. Although, not by Polly Police and the White Knight. - Polly Police? White Knight, asked Lizard? Who are these people? - I have changed by opinion on you as well, said Shenron. The reason that I captured you was so I could see you tormenting yourselves with the thought of having sent your best friends to death. But since they are still alive, I will let you go. But first be my guest and eat till you are satisfied. Shenron snapped his claws and the shadow figures formed places with all types of food and drinks. Without thinking, the three of them ate until they were completely filled. Shenron looked at the three characters and grinned at them. When PewDiePie, Lizard and Aya Drevis were done eating, Shenron created orbs made of shadow around them and sent them back to the place where they collapsed. - Looks like I win again, said Shenron and laughed! When the three have returned to the place the collapsed at, they continued their journey to the temple of the “Rift Spectre”. They felt that they had powers beyond their normal levels. After a long walk, they finally arrived at the temple and saw the medical centre that MissingNo created previously. The glitch saw them and hoped that they would visit it, but to its surprise they ignored the medical centre and went into the temple. But in there, they would meet another surprise: Buried Alive wasn’t there. The trio decided that they should wait for him to arrive, so they could ambush him. As they waited for Buried Alive to arrive, MissingNo became really confused that the three did suddenly not need medical help anymore. - What is going on here, asked MissingNo to itself? Didn’t PewDiePie need medical help? - I think you are overestimating their incompetence, said a voice suddenly. - Buried Alive is that you, said MissingNo in its usual glitchy voice? You know that they are after you, right? - I am aware of that, said Buried Alive. I might be dead, but I am not stupid! That is why Creepy Red made me, the main Pokémon representation of the Creepypastsa and not you or Lost Silver. Because I am always thinking ahead! - Hey shut up, roared MissingNo! At least I appear in the actual games! - No matter, said Buried Alive! I have created a small plan that will… - BURIED ALIVE, shouted PewDiePie! YOU HAVE A LOT TO ANSWER FOR!!! Buried Alive and MissingNO turned around and saw the three heroes standing in battle position. They were obviously surprised that the three found them and prepared themselves to battle the three heroes. - Looks like your plan failed, said MissingNo. Looks like we need to make a back-up plan! - This was the plan, said Buried Alive. To speak as loud as possible to make them get out here and fight us out in the open! - A fucking hate you, said MissingNo in a bitter voice! Just as much as I hate the writer of this story. I mean; why won’t he at least try to keep the story structured probably? I will deal with him once we are done with these three jack-holes! - I agree, said Buried Alive! Let’s do this! And so the two Pokémon Creepypasta’s attacked PewDiePie and his friends. Aya took out her chainsaw and drilled it into MissingNo’s body. However MissingNo was now prepared for this and laughed in a glitchy style at the little girl. Instead of duplicating food items the attack summoned the ghost, the Kabutops skeleton and the Aerodactyl skeleton. This made the little girl really scared and drilled out the chainsaw from MissingNo’s body. She then avoided the sprites attacks as they continued to attack her. Lizard saw what Aya Drevis went through and decided to help her fighting MissingNo and its “friends”. This disappointed PewDiePie, since he now had to fight Buried Alive all on his own. Their fight seemed to be a lot harder for PewDiePie since he did not have so much experience fighting against Pokémon. Buried Alive took this as an advantage and broke both of PewDiePie´s arms. Then he threw out five poké balls and summoned his five Pokémon: Muk, Gengar, two White Hands and Ash’s Pika. Buried Alive told his Pokémon to completely destroy PewDiePie and when they were done, they should help MissingNo devour Lizard and Aya Drevis as well. But PewDiePie refused to give this easily, so he used “Hyper Voice” and screamed as loud as he could to make Buried Alive’s Pokémon faint. The scream was loud, but out of Buried Alive’s Pokémon; only Muk was affected by the sound and fainted. PewDiePie looked at the other four Pokémon and was surprised that it did not work at all. Buried Alive returned Muk to its ball and laughed. - Hahaha! Don’t you know that normal type moves are ineffective against ghost types? - But, stuttered PewDiePie? My scream works on ghosts in Amnesia? - Those ghosts are children’s play compared to my Pokémon, gloated Buried Alive! If you seriously believed that you could harm them, then you are a fool! While this was happening, MissingNo and his “friends” continued to fight against Lizard and Aya Drevis. This fight was a little more even, since Lizard was fighting against MissingNo itself while Aya fought against the three sprites. She had successfully destroyed the Aerodactyl skeleton and was close to defeating the Kabutops Skeleton. Lizard had some problems fighting the glitch because it constantly changed the environment so Lizard constantly lost his balance and focus during the fight. The fight lasted for quite some time, but then Aya Drevis felt that something in her body was trying to consume her. Her body created a smoke-like energy that came out of her and emptied her life-energy. The same thing happened to PewDiePie and Lizard shortly afterwards. When MissingNo and buried Alive realised what happened, they became happy and danced around on Cerberus’ dead body. The entire fight took place at the same place that Rosa and her friends previously fought against Cerberus. Then out of nowhere a gigantic smoke cloud appeared in front of the two Pokémon Creepypasta’s and made them stop dancing. MissingNo returned the ghost sprite, the Kabutops skeleton and the Aerodactyl skeleton, while Buried Alive returned its four Pokémon back into their respective balls. Then the smoke cloud formed itself and Shenron appeared in front of the two Creepypasta’s. - Looks like the Creepypasta Empire really is weakening, said Shenron. The rumours where true after all. Hehehe! - The Creepypasta Empire is not weakened, said Buried Alive! It is just that almost the entire empire have evacuated from the “Negativy-Verse” in order to conquer the “Positivy-Verse”. Leaving us behind! - Yes, I know that. But that does not give you an excuse for you being lazy, said Shenron. Do you think it is fair that I must fly around and clean up your mess? - What do you mean, asked Buried Alive? You agreed to help Sonic.EXE to get the “Rift Spectre” from Rosa and the others. Don’t you remember? - I only helped Sonic.EXE because the White Knight forced me to do it, roared Shenron! I have wasted so much time doing what he wants, that I have lost a whole month of time to try to search for Emperor Alduin! Although, I guess you are curious about the smoke that these people emitted from their bodies. - Well, yes we are, said MissingNo in a glitched up voice. - I was the one who gave them the forbidden food, so they would die a painful death! - Well thank you, said Bureid Alive. That was very generous of you, all mighty Shenron of the Shadow Dragons. - Now tell me something, said Shenron and placed each one of his gigantic feet on each of the Creepypastas. Where is Creepy Red’s new base located? The two Creepypasta’s thought for a while, because they were not sure they should tell the dragon or not. But the longer Shenron waited, the angrier he became. So MissingNo told him that Creepy Red have created another base on the realm’s south pole, the reason it was there was because it was close to the ancient puzzle of the gods. Shenron listened to MissingNo’s story, and then he fired an extremely powerful fire blast at the two Creepypasta’s, which completely destroyed them both. When he was done with that he looked towards the red sky and mumbled to himself as he absorbed the souls of PewDiePie, Lizard and Aya Drevis: - So that is what he actually wants, to destroy both these realms. Such a fool… Oh well, I guess I have to find the White Knight. So Shenron flew away over the whole “Negativy-Verse” to find the White Knight. He looked over the landscape and saw all types of worlds down below, including the Plains of Horror and the Swamp of Sorrow. But he did not have to fly for long because a gigantic ship, similar to the S.H.E.I.L.D. Hellicarrier appeared right next to Shenron. Shenron saw the ship and landed on the ships deck, after a short while a person went towards Shenron and bowed towards it. - Lord Shenron, it is an honour to see you here, said the person. What is it that brings you here? All might dragon. - I just received information about the actions of Creepy Red, said Shenron and looked at the person. You see… But then another person ran towards Shenron and the first person, but when it arrived it slipped. The person tried to get up on its feet and was just going to say what it wanted to say, when it slipped again. So it decided to report while on the ground. - I have come here to report that, said the person. Aranryanchampion has screwed up the continuity of this story! - And what does that have to do with anything, asked Shenron? - As a writer, you might think that he has structured each chapter properly before writing them, continued the second person. But no, that is not the case. - But he probably has an idea about what some of the future chapters will be about, said the first person and helped the second person up. - I cannot confirm that, said the second person. But I can confirm that he probably is going to add so many elements in this story that it is going to damage it in the long run. Let’s hope that Miss Prowers or someone else more mature than him will give him some advice about how to probably write a story. When she reads this chapter when it is uploaded in the upcoming days… - How is Lydia able to read this chapter, when she is trapped in the intergalactic prison, asked Shenron? She is still alive because Machinedramon did not kill her, but she is still trapped in there. - And that is another problem with this storyline, said the second person. There is too much dialogue and barley any story progression at all. The two people and Shenron continued to discuss the writer’s incapability to write proper stories. Another person watched them through a security camera and laughed for itself. - Looks like I know exactly what the next chapter shall be about, said the person and pressed a button! Good Bye, Aranryanchampion! Characters that appear in the chapter in order of apperance Protagonists: PewDiePie.png|PewDiePie (dead) Lizard.jpg|Lizard (dead) Aya Drevis.jpg|Aya Drevis (dead) Lydia Prower.png|Lydia Prower Sandvich33.png|Sandvich33 Minccino.jpg|Minccino Jimmy.png|Jimmy Supporting Characters: Machinedramon.gif|Machinedramon (redeemed) Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Antagonists: MissingNo.png|MissingNo (destroyed) Shenron.png|Shenron Buried Alive.jpg|Buried Alive (destroyed) Ghost, Aerodactyl skeleton & Kaputops skeleton.png|Ghost, Aerodactyl skeleton & Kabutops skeleton Muk.png|Muk Gengar.jpg|Gengar White Hand.jpg|White Hand (x2) Ash's Pika.png|Ash's Pika Chapters Previous Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_14 Next Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_16 List of References * Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters